The Smash Candidates
by Blackace70
Summary: Geo was a simple loyal servant to Master Hand. Always following his master's orders to the letter. As well as being the person in charge of delivering the Smash invitations to upcoming fighters. In light of this, Master Hand decides to reward him. His gift? Allowing him to choose fighters from across dimensions to join smash. Oh yeah, this ought to be fun. Accepting Requests
1. Chapter 1

**This story is basically for fun. Just something I do on the down time while I work for my other stories.**

 **Basically what I'm going to do in this story is basically write and create trailer like scenarios for characters that I would love, and would be fun to see in Smash 4, but I know won't really be possible. I don't know how many chapters I'll put up, but it'll all depend on the story and how it does. Some of the character's trailers will be long, others may be short.**

 **As I've stated in my summary, I accept requests for any characters you the readers may like to see. Send your suggestions through review or PM and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Fair Note: Despite my acceptance of any characters you may want me to write for you. I'm not really all that proficient in the video game community. If you send me a character that I'm not really well known with. I'll still do it, but it may take some time. As I would have to research their game and backstory with.**

 **Also, you're not just limited to games, you can also choose shows and/or animes. As long as they're reasonable, and are capable of fighting to some degree.**

 **Now if there's nothing else. Let's get this prologue started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of their characters. Same can be said for any other companies that any third-party characters may appear before us.**

 **-X-**

Prologue: The Smash Candidates

Megaman

Little Mac

Shulk

Lucina

Robin/Female Robin

Palutena

Dark Pit

Rosalina & Luma

Bowser Jr.

Koopalings

Wii Fit Trainer

Pac-Man

Villager

Duck Hunt

Greninja

Charizard

Mii Fighters (Brawlers, Gunners, Swordsmen)

Mewtwo

Lucas

Ryu

And Roy

"That's everyone"

Sitting in a darkened room, on top of a glowing orb. A boy around the age of 11-12 was looking through a hologram list filled with names of various men, women, animals, and pokemon alike. Checking off the last name on the list. The boy leaned back on the orb, stretching his slightly aching limbs. At that time, a giant white right-hand started to float down towards the 12 year old.

"Are you finished?" Asked the calm floating right hand

"Yep, all letters for the candidates you wanted to join smash has already been sent out, Master Hand. They've been tested, and are on their way here."

"And our newest chosen addition?" Asked the being known as Master Hand

The boy hunched forward and looked at the giant floating hand with a lopsided smirk. Snapping his fingers, a smaller orb appeared, and inside showed a viewing of a man with spiky blonde hair carrying a familiar looking buster sword. The orb showed the man battling with various smash participants.

"As you can see; Cloud has already received his invite to join smash. He's currently showing off his movesets to the returning veterans."

"Well done, Geo" Master Hand praised the young boy "You've really outdone yourself this time."

The boy now known as Geo blushed "Aw, thanks Master Hand, it means alot coming from you."

It was at that moment that loud rumbling started to emit within the dark room. Both beings snapped at attention as another huge orb appeared behind them. On high alert, Master Hand and his servant readied themselves to face whatever was to appear out of that sphere. Flying out at high speed, screaming bloody in the process, was a white blur that end up crashing down at the far end of the room. The entity was a giant white left-hand that was twitching uncontrollably. Geo noted, that the hand in question had burnt marks, bullet holes, and slash wound all over it's body, or rather, it's hand. Hand-Body… Body-Hand… You get the idea.

"Crazy…?" Geo said, realizing that it was Master Hand's younger and slightly psychotic (Slightly? Hah!) brother, Crazy Hand "What the heck happened to you?!"

Shooting straight up as if the wound on his body didn't mean anything. Crazy pointed to the orb from which his flew from, angrily.

"What happened was, that asshole didn't want to share his favorite food with me!"

"Who?!"

The sphere flashed and another person stepped through. The person was a man dressed in red and black outfit and mask. He had an assortment of weapons on him, and in his hand currently was a katana in one hand and a machine gun in the other.

"Heeeere's Jimmy!" The man screamed before pointing his gun at the wounded hand "You shall pay dearly for eating my beloved chimichangas!"

Geo blinked in shocked at the sight before him, before giving himself a harsh facepalm "You mean to tell me…" He started out quietly "That you started a fight with Deadpool, in another world? OVER SOME STUPID CHIMICHANGAS?!"

"CHIMICHANGAS ARE NOT STUPID!" Screamed both Crazy and Deadpool

Master Hand let out a deep sigh with his baritone voice. If he had a full body, he probably would be rubbing his forehead of the impending migraine that would be occurring right now. Having enough, and not wanting this to escalate any higher than it should. Master Hand motioned towards his loyal servant.

"Geo, if you would…"

The boy nodded and went over and healed up the wounded hand before comically, kicking his ass(?) into another portal sphere; presumably to make him cool down. He then made his way over to the masked merc and started shoving him back to the orb to his world.

"Come Mr. Deadpool; time for you to go back."

"NEVAH!" Shouted the Merc dramatically "I shall not leave, until my vengeance has been sate-"

 ***Snaps Fingers***

A plate of hot, freshly made chimichangas floated in front of Deadpool's face.

"CHIMIS!" The man cheered, all anger and wrath forgotten. Geo took that chance to shove the merc back into his universe

"Done and done"

"By the way!" Deadpool said, popping his head of the of orb, scaring the crap out of the poor child "To the author of this fic you're writing. Yeah, I'm talking to you Blacky."

He points a half eaten chimichanga at the laptop screen "This little story you're writing. I better be in here, or I'm coming after you like I did lefty!"

He looked back at the cardiac arrested child in a more gentlemanlike manner "That is all, toodles."

"Freaking teleporting asshole…" Muttered a still chest-clutching Geo

"Well, no that that little… incident happened. May I have a moment of your time, Geo?"

The boy looked at his master with a curious look on his face

"You've been such a devoted servant to me. Following my orders and having to tolerate my younger brother's…"

"Insanity?" Geo finished

"I was going to say, exuberance, but okay." Master coughed "But I digress, you've been so loyal to us. I feel the need that we should reward you with this."

Suddenly, a stack of envelops appeared before the young 12 year old. Surprised, Geo quickly caught before it fell to the floor. He looked to see that each envelope had the familiar Smash insignia sealed on the back. Geo's eyes widened as he knew exactly what these were.

Even though it wasn't physically possible for the being, you could tell that Master Hand was grinning at his young charge's shock "I take it, since you recognize these letters. You realize entirely what my reward is to you."

"I, uh, I…"

"These Smash invites are yours to do whatever you wish with them. You have my full permission to invite whoever you wish."

"What, really?!" Geo knew Master Hand was always a kind being, but to actually allow him to personally choose candidates of his own desires…

"I have complete reign over this?"

"Yes"

"No one's off limits?"

"As long as we have the power to keep them under control."

"And it can be anyone within the gaming world?"

"Who says it has to stay within our game world? You can choose anyone from any verse as you please."

That did it, Geo dropped his letter stack and practically flew to hug the disembodied hand's finger "Thanks Master Hand, thanks so much!"

The giant hand let out a deep chuckle as he lowered himself to the ground and let his disciple off of him "You're very welcome." He said "Now, you'll excuse me, I need to go tend to my brother's idiocy. And reprimand him on harassing other people in other worlds."

And with that, the master of the smash dimension disappeared in a flash of light. Leaving the young boy all alone in the dark room. Geo smiled as he turned to face his pile of scattered letters on the ground. He kneed down the floor and started picking them up, one by one. Picking up the last one, he had a huge grin on his face

"Oh, this is gonna be some much fun."

Prologue End

 **So yeah, the prologue is done. I have a couple of chapter in the process of doing right now, but again I welcome any suggestions or characters you want me to do. I'm not looking to make this a perfect story, but I will write every scenario to the best of my abilities. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to see how it goes.**

 **Thanks for reading, and be sure check out my other works and tell me what you guys think.**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Fighter 1

Within the deep forest of the Smash dimension, Geo landed down on a cliffside, staring into the gorge down below. It was worth mentioning that the 12 year old had chocolate brown hair and a pair of deep blue eyes. He was wearing a red short sleeve shirt, faded blue shorts with a light blue belt with small pouch attachments on it, and red knee high boots. Geo pulled out a blue device and place it on his left arm; pressing the button which had his insignia that resembled that somewhat of a shooting star.

Seeing a hologram page appear before him, he started scroll down "If I want start out with my search. I gotta start from somewhere."

Geo paused his scrolling as he heard faint noise in the distance. Looking further down in the gorge, he noticed two fighters sparring. This brought a smile to the kid's face, as he recognized that arm cannon and karate gi anywhere.

"And I think I just found a way to start things off…"

-X-

Megaman smiled as he dodged an uppercut from his old capcom friend. Ever since his fight with his rival Astro sometime ago. He had been fully rebuilt and wanted to test his new and improved body, and who better a training partner than with the man who lives for a good fight.

Ryu saw his shorter friend dodge his shoryuken and decided to twist his body so he could bring his leg down for an ax kick. Megaman brought his arms up to block the kick and used the momentum to send Ryu flying back. Once so, Megaman used this opportunity to summon three saw blades and send them flying at the noble warrior. Ryu saw the blades coming towards him and narrowly managed to avoid the first two and managed to do a backflip in the air to avoid the last one.

Landing on the ground, Ryu looked back the robotic child. A smile adorned on his face. Deciding that it was time to end this fight, the Ansatsuken warrior got into his famous signature stance; bring his hands together and gathered up all his hado into his most powerful attack

Ryu looked at Megaman with a proud grin "You ready Megaman?"

The Robot responded with merely bringing out his arm cannon and charging it up "Bring it on, Ryu!"

Both fighters smirked as they unleashed their attacks

"SHINKU HADOKEN!"

"MEGA BUSTER CHARGE SHOT!"

Before both attacks could connect however. They were intercepted and cancelled out by a pink energy blast. Both smash fighters looked in shock before turning to face the source of that attack. The assailant was none other than…

"Geo!" Megaman exclaimed, recognizing that it's one of his Megaman cohorts"What're are doing here?!"

"I take it, you two know each other?" Ryu asked more in a statement than a question

"Geovanni or 'Geo' Stelar; The Starforce Megaman from the 22XX." Rock clarified, still stunned that his futuristic counterpart was here

Said Megaman smiled warmly at the robot "How's it going, Rock?" Geo asked as he lowered his own megabuster "It's been awhile since you last wrote to me and the others. I hope you've been doing well. As for what I'm doing here…"

He pulled something from his pocket and tossed it towards the Classic Megaman "That should explain everything."

The fighting robot caught the item in question which was to revealed to none other than the smash invitation. The same invitation Rock had gotten

"This letter…" Rock gasped as he saw the insignia "Geo are you telling me that you're an upcoming smasher?!"

"Yeah…"

Geo's smile turned into a smirk as he raised his megabuster hand up into the air. A flash of light green energy hit Geo while blinding both Ryu and Rock. The light died down to reveal the brown haired boy in his trademark Megaman outfit (Megaman Starforce 3 version)

"I guess I am."

 **STARFORCE MEGAMAN WAVES INTO BATTLE!**

SF Megaman maintained his smirk as he threw his normal right hand out to the side. Once again, a bright flash emitted the area, this time engulf all three of them. Ryu shielded his eyes to prevent the blinding light from getting to him. When he had opened them however; instead of finding himself within the gorge him and Rock were sparring in. He found himself standing on a transparent orange road high above a city. The black haired warrior did nothing to hide his shock.

"How in the…?!"

"Ryu, look out!"

"Huh?!"

The noble fighter could only register too late as Rock's friend appeared right in front of him; a smile plastered on his face.

"I heard a lot of things about you Ryu, from all the letters Rock sent to me and our brothers." He grabbed the man's karate gi and used his momentum to flip over him

"I hope you live up to your name."

With all his strength, Starforce threw Ryu over at Classic. The young robot jumped to catch the man before then landed on a lower pathways. Before either of them could recover, Geo was above them with his megabuster transformed into a rocket launcher.

"Radar Missile!"

He fired six red and white long ranged missiles, all of which homed in right on the two smashers. Ryu expertly dodged each missile while Megaman brought up his leaf shield to deal with the remaining missiles.

"I'm gonna be bringing a lot to the Smash family!" Classic heard Starforce say "Such as, my Radar Missiles."

The future Megaman appeared before in the original with a pink arm blade with a teal blue spiral around the blade "Break Saber!" He slashed at Classic's barrier, effectively breaking it in one slash.

"And, Heavy Cannon" He stated as he summoned a purple arm cannon on his left hand and fired it towards Ryu, who he had noticed, making his way to attack him. Seeing the blast forced the street fighter to block it until the force was too much and sent the warrior flying back.

"RYU!" Rock cried, forgetting about his opponent in front of him

"All of that…" Starforce stated, snapping Classic back to attention, as he pointed his Heavy Cannon at the robotic boy "And many, many more."

The fighting robot gasp as he was blasted point blank by the weapon. Seeing his (originally) unintended opponents down for the count, Geo let out a satisfied grin. Suddenly, Geo felt someone poking his right shoulder. He turned around and was greeted the pouty face of one angry HarpNote

"Oh, uh…Sonia" Geo said tensely "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" She retorted sharply causing the blue bomber to backpedal slowly

"I haven't heard from you for months and when I finally see you. You're duking it out with other people."

Starforce winced, preparing to for the worst.

"Without me!"

"Huh?"

Geo opened his eyes to see a smirk on Sonia's face, as if she wasn't angry to begin with "How dare you have all this fun. And not invite me on it?"

Geo didn't say anything; if there was one thing he learned about Sonia. It was that, when the pop star spoke her mind. It's usually a good idea to just go with it. He did however, look over at Rock and Ryu before back to his pink clad friend.

"Double Team?" He offered

Sonia just smiled and readied her guitar "Ohh, yeah."

Starforce smiled as he got onto one knee and started to charge up his megabuster while HarpNote summoned her two stereos.

Classic and Ryu got up disoriented by Starforce's attacks. They both heard the sounds of something charging and looked to see Starforce and presumably a friend of his charging up their attacks. To two men looked at each other before back at the duo. Eyes wide as life flashed through their eyes.

" _Uh oh…"_

"Let's go!" Geo shouted "Mega…"

"Shock Note…"

" _ **BUSTER!"**_

Starforce Megaman fired off a large energy beam from his buster as HarpNote combined it with her barrage of electrical music notes. Ryu just stared as the attack came towards him and Rock.

"You know, despite this. He's gonna make a great opponent in Smash." The warrior stated earning a nod from Rock

The duo from Starforce watched as a huge explosion occurred in the wave world. HarpNote looked over at Starforce as he rose up from the ground

"Smash seems like a lot of fun." She stated at bit absent-mindedly

The blue bomber folded his arms, eyes closed "Seems so…"

He nonchalantly pulled out a familiar envelope "But it can get a little lonely."

HarpNote gaped as she saw the invite "Are you serious?!"

Starforce's smiled just grew wider.

Harp held back a squeal as she engulfed Starforce in a bone-crushing hug. Taking the invite, she basked in it's presence as she were a kid who had just gotten a new toy "Thanks Geo; you don't know how happy I am right now!"

The 12 year old waved it off "Don't worry about it, I know how much it you wanted to be in smash. It'd be a crime if I didn't invite my girlfriend to join."

HarpNote smiled as she started to fly off. Just before she was out of range however, Starforce called out to her "Make sure to give the angels my regards!"

Harp smiled and waved, making it known that she heard him. Seeing her disappear in a wave in a pink light, Geo transformed back and looked at his invites, smiling.

"One down, many more to go…"

-X-

 **And here is our first smash fighter. Geo you saw in the last chapter is no other than Geo from Megaman Starforce. There's gonna be more to him as the chapter's pour out, so you can be sure to see some interesting things with him.**

 **Also, mini-game; can you guess which future smasher I was eluding to towards the end. My hint should be fairly obvious though.**

 **That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And thank you for all the feedback and requests, I've gotten so far.**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, only a couple chapters in and I already got this many requests. You guys are awesome… and a bit overwhelming. I think I may have to implement another rule for you guys. But for now, let's knock this request out shall we.**

 **Requested by both RineTheHedgehog and Anonymous, here's your fighter. Be warned I'm not really well known in this verse. But I hope I did a good job with this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not any of these characters as they are all owned by Nintendo.**

 **-X-**

Fighter 2

"What are you doing, Geo?" Asked Master Hand

Inside within the dark room Master Hand could be seen floating behind his young servant. Said servant was currently watching something on one of the viewing orbs with a neutral expression. However, upon hearing the head of the smash world, Geo snapped out of his mantra state and looked behind him towards his master.

"Yes Master Hand, do you need something?" He asked confused

"I merely inquired as to what you were doing."

"Oh, I was just watching a team match between Ness and Lucas vs Captain Falcon and Ganondorf." The 12 year old responded

True to form, Geo was indeed watching a tag team match between the aforementioned smashers. It was currently reaching the end of the match, and right now Ness and Lucas were losing badly.

-X-

Lucas could only watch as Ness was sent flying across the battlefield all the way to the ledge. As he saw the ball-capped boy hanging on by one arm, he turned his gaze back to the two walking tanks as they made their way towards them. This battle had not been going well for the two PSI users. Despite being on opposite ends of morality, C. Falcon and Ganondorf worked surprisingly well with one another. Because of that fact, the two boys had been overwhelmed by the powerhouses.

With a high damage percent and his shield not fully replenished. Lucas had to gamble on a risky plan. If it worked, then he would be able to get Ness back onto the stage. All he needed, was one of his opponent's cooperation.

Captain Falcon seemed to be his volunteer as he suddenly took off towards Lucas, sending a powerful Falcon Kick in his direction. Lucas smiled, that was exactly what he wanted.

"PK Freeze!" The blonde shouted, sending his PSI attack at the fighting racer

The next thing Falcon realized was that he was frozen solid in his Falcon Kick position, unable to move. Lucas let out a breathe of relief, but did not relax as he heard a familiar warlock heading his way. Ganondorf jumped at the young boy and proceeded to start up his Warlock punch. Lucas took out his trusty stick and brought into a batting position.

' _Wait for it. Wait for it…'_ He thought to himself ' _NOW!'_

Putting all his strength into that swing, Lucas countered the evil king's punch. Instead of sending the large man flying like one would expect. Lucas real intention was to have the man attack his own teammate. The evil warlock couldn't register what happened until it was too late and he had not only shattered the ice his partner was encased in but also managed to send the man flying.

Using his moment of distraction, Lucas bolted to Ness who was still hanging at the ledge, and proceeded to lift him up. However just as he was back the stage, the young PSI user widened his eyes and frantically pointed behind Lucas. The blonde froze in fear as he looked to see Ganondorf towering over him, chuckling evilly. He primed another warlock punch, this time intending to hit his target. Lucas shut his eyes and tensed, bracing himself for the worse when…

"Power Shield!"

Lucas snapped his head up in shock at the sudden voice. Ganondorf was surprised at a sudden blue shield appearing and absorb his punch. His shocked turned to alarm as the barrier turned from blue to red and exploded in front of him, sending him flying.

Helping Lucas pull Ness up from the ledge was a boy around the same age as the two PSI users. He had a blue shirt with yellow stripes and blue shorts, he had and red & blue and snapback ballcap hat. The boy smiled at the two boys as he slung a bat over his shoulder.

 **NINTEN AIMS FOR A HOME RUN!**

Ninten looks back to see Ganondorf and Falcon getting up from the ground, turning around, he prepared his bat at the offensive position before a faint 'Def up' green aura appeared around him. As the two heavy hitters closed in on Ninten; the young boy backflipped into the air. He brought his bat down towards the evil warlock just as the large villian unleashed another fully charged warlock punch. Falcon unleashed a powerful kick to the unsuspecting boy, and managed to blindside him. However, thanks to Ninten's Def. Up, the aura absorbed most the of the attack. Only managing to pushing him back but not enough to send him flying.

Recovering himself, Ninten stretched his hand out and sent out a PK freeze towards the two smashers. Falcon managed to dodge it but Ganondorf was as lucky and managed to find himself entrapped within the frozen spell. The young bat wielder act quickly, this time sending a PK firebolt towards the racer. Instead of aiming directly towards him like he assumed; the firebolt was aimed directly in front of him, in the path that he was running. Creating a wall of fire blocking the racer's view. This was all just a ploy as Ninten used that distraction to send out his yo-yo and ensnare the unsuspecting captain's leg. Using all his strength, he yanked the string bringing the man with him and readied his bat, the faint aura changing from green to red

 _DEF. Up ATK. Up_

Letting out a scream, Ninten swung his bat into Captain Falcon's stomach, sending the man flying. Ness and Lucas could only watch as the man was sent sailing over their heads, off the stage's edge. With him gone, Ninten walked up to the still trapped Ganondorf. Smiling, he taunted the man by waving his hand as if saying hi, before walking away.

The evil warlock was confused at the interaction that just happened before he heard Ninten's voice shouting

" _ **PK… STAR ERUPTION!"**_

His eyes widening as much as they were allowed in the ice. Ganondorf's eye shot up to sky to see the impending attack of doom. But was surprised to see that the sky was all clear, not a cloud or meteorite in sight. Despite his current position, Ganondorf smirked, thinking that it was nothing more than a bluff to scare him. He failed to notice that the ground was rumbling beneath him. His smirk melted back into shock and slight fear.

Oh, this would not end well.

If either Ness or Lucas ever wanted to experience what fireworks looked like up close. They got a front row seat as they watch Ganondorf be sent upwards by a barrage of meteoric like attacks.

Ninten placed a hand on each of the boy's shoulders getting their attention. He smiled at them before letting out a yawn and making his way to corner of the stage. He promptly laid down, and not even a minute after was fast asleep as if nothing happened. Causing the two boys looking at him to look at each other before back to him laughing at his actions.

-X-

Geo smiled at the scene before him then turned to face his master "Well…?"

"Impressive" Master Hand responded simply "I can not wait to see what else he provides in Smash."

Geo grinned as the giant disembodied hand floated away. He pulled out his list and made a check mark "Welcome aboard Ninten."

End

 **And the first request is done. So sorry that I got this to you so late you guys. Lost the internet in my house for a while so I couldn't get a chance to post it to you at an earlier notice. But, as they say better late than never.**

 **You'll notice that, as the more and more of these scenarios come out. They're not going to be too long. I want to be able to get them out at a fair pace without being too overwhelmed. Speaking of which, I almost forgot, my new rule.**

 **Guys; while I enjoy the fact that you want me to write these scenarios for you. I'm getting reviews that's asking for 10 or more characters. And while I don't considered that to be a bad thing. It does leave me a bit swamped seeing as I stated in the prologue, it would take me time to write out these scenarios seeing as I have to research the character and what they can do. I'll still do them, don't get me wrong. I just need you guys to relax a little with who you guys want.**

 **So with that said, for future chapters, if you guys could moderate your requests to 1-2 maybe 3 character per request. That would be much appreciated; that way not only would this be fair to everyone. But it will also give me somewhat of a schedule to work with, time will tell.**

 **Fair Note: There is no set order as to which character I will choose to write. I'll be basically choosing randomly, opting to go for those who would be more easier to write than others. I'll even take a break from requests to put my own characters that I would want to see.**

 **I think that's everything I wanted to say. Shout out to Rine and Anonymous for requesting Ninten. I hope you guys liked it. The next character is already underway. Till then**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Fighter 3

"Come on guys, I know you're faster than that!"

In the vast plains within Green Hill Zone on a bright sunny day. Sonic the hedgehog could be seen running at the at his trademark breakneck speed. The blue blur was currently in a race with Captain Falcon in his Falcon Flyer as well as Kirby on his Warp Star. Falcon smirked as he kicked his racer into a new gear while Kirby increased his speed on his star. All three racers were neck in neck as the finish line was coming into view. Just when it seemed like a winner was going to be decided. A huge blast of fire erupted from the ground. Falcon, alarmed at the sudden hazard, maneuvered his flyer out of the way; nearly losing control of the vehicle in the process. Kirby wasn't so lucky, as the star warrior flew off of his warp star. Sonic himself immediately skidded to a halt upon seeing the tower of fire; coming within mere inches of the fire.

Falling on his behind, Sonic could only stare in shock at the raging element "Where did this come from?" He asked himself

"Been a long time…" That voice

Stepping out of pillar of fire was a purple cat with a high ponytail and a amber eyes. She had a purple jacket, white pants, and pink-purple shoes. She had a smirk as she looked down at the hedgehog

"Hasn't it, Sonic?"

 _ **BLAZE TURNS UP THE HEAT!**_

Falcon and Kirby zoomed past Sonic and aimed for Blaze. Captain Falcon pulling his fist back for a punch while Kirby zoomed in on his warp star. Blaze smirked, summoning her flames and creating a fire dome around here. Sonic shielded his eyes as the flames lashed out towards the two advancing smashers. Falcon narrowly dodged a sudden fireball launched at him, alarmed at the amazing speed it was sent at him. Kirby wasn't as lucky as our favorite pink puff ball was knocked off his warp star, being sent tumbling to the ground.

Blaze homed in on the two downed fighters and threw more fireballs at them. Falcon, at ready this time, dodged them and ran to intercept the fiery cat in hand to hand. Kirby recovered from his fall, and turned his attention to the fighting cat. With all his might, he proceed to inhale the purple away from Falcon and into his stomach. Blaze was alarmed at the sudden action of being sucked in by something. Realizing that it was the pink being behind it, she tried to fight off the powerful suction. Only for her actions to be in vain.

Sonic, who had seen standing on the sidelines, since this whole thing started; blinked as he saw one of his close friends get swallowed up by Kirby. Even Falcon was at a loss for what had just happened.

What felt like hours, when in actuality was just a few moments. Blaze was spat out by the star warrior. The purple feline whirled around, fist ablaze, ready to unleash hell on the little puff ball. Her rage, however, came to a halt when she saw the addition features on him.

Along with the little red gem that was always on Blaze's forehead, Kirby also had Blaze's ponytail sticking up from his round head.

Blaze felt her lips twitch upwards into a smirk, before losing to full blown laughter. Clutching her sides tightly; Sonic and Falcon could not help themselves, and joined in on the laughter. Soon all three combatants found themselves on the ground, in full hysterics. While the pink transformed looked at them, tilting his head to the side.

-X-

"Well, that went completely unexpected."

Watching from afar, sitting on a clifftop was teenage girl with light green hair and a pair of cat-like golden eyes. She was dressed in a peculiar outfit; which was a deep blue skin tight bodysuit that was short sleeve and went down to about halfway across her thighs. It had an easy access zipper in the middle, which was unzipped slightly revealing a nice portion of her ample chest. And a silver belt to finish it.

She brought up one of her her legs (Which she kept bare; she had a deep hatred for shoes. Or anything that would cover her feet.) and wrapped her arm around it. She put her right index finger to her ear, leaving it hovering right next to it. A small light blue magic circle appeared.

A few moments passed before a voice responded " _Hey, how'd it go?"_

"It went… surprisingly well. I expected a bit more action, but what are you going to do?"

" _Great! With this, Blaze is another member added to the smash roster. Thanks again for doing this for me C.C."_

The girl now known as C.C smiled "Anything for you, Geo." She lowered her eyelids sensually "Is there anymore candidates you want me to handle?"

Even though she couldn't see it, C.C could feel Geo smiling on the other end " _As a matter of fact, I do. But for this one, you're going to have to board a certain Ark."_

C.C's eyes went from gold to red as she grinned with excitement. She stared up into the skies, as if knowing full well who the next candidate was.

-X-

Up in space, inside a half spherical laboratory. A certain black and red hedgehog stood at the window with his arms folded. Staring down at the earth with a neutral expression on his face.

End

 **I'm sorry… I am so SO sorry that this was late for you guys. I had been meaning to bust this out sooner for you guys, cause I know you were excited. But unfortunately the time had gotten away from me. Not to mention my damn inconsistencies. But I'm here now, with another fighter for you guys.**

 **I forget who asked for Blaze; but whoever you are, here you go. Also sneak preview for another fighter in the future.**

 **Now that this is done, onto the next fighter. And this one ought to** _ **spark**_ **things up a bit.**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Fighter 4

"ARGH!"

Crashing through the double doors, into the main hall of the Light Sanctuary. Dark Pit, or Pittoo as some would call him, grunted painfully as he skidded across the ground. Pit, who had seen what happened to his once evil self, rushed over to him

"Pittoo, are you alright?!" He cried, earning him a groan

"Aw, he'll be alright. He's taken beatings far worse than that."

Walking through the doors Pittoo had been sent through. Pit saw a blonde girl clad in pink with a light blue, heart shaped guitar slung over her shoulder. Pit glared a took out his sword bow, while the blonde girl laughed.

"Relax Pit, I'm not here to fight. I'm just here to celebrate my happiness."

Pit stared at the pink clad girl in confusion, wondering who she was and how did she know him. But he then immediately tensed when she raised her hand in the air. A stray bolt of blue lighting appeared and surrounded her, forming a dome. Shielding his eyes from the flash of lighting; Pit watched the lightning dome entrap the girl for a few seconds, before dissipating moments later. As the dome disappeared, Pit got a better look at the girl. His eyes upon seeing who it was.

Donning a familiar white sash top and shorts, along with a blue scarf and black knee high sandals. The girl let out a snarky grin as her blonde hair took on a familiar crescent shape.

"What's wrong Pit; you look like you've seen a ghost."

 _ **PHOSPHORA SPARKS THINGS UP!**_

Before the Angel Captain could say anything. Dark Pit shot passed and towards Phosphora, his blades at the ready. Phosphora's grin widened as her arms crackled with lightning. She blocked the weapon and sent a blast of electricity into Dark Pit's chest; causing the evil counterpart to be sent flying across the room. Just as Dark Pit recovered himself, Phosphora was already in front of him. Her leg raised and poised for a kick. The twin could do nothing but take the attack square into his chest, making him crash into the wall of the main hall.

Pit stared on in shock but snapping out of it to block another kick from Phosphora with his swords. Gritting in frustration, he glared at her "What are you doing?!"

The lightning warrior smirked "Like I said, I'm just expressing my newfound excitement" She took out something from her top "Look what I've got." She sang

Pit looked at what the blonde was waving in her hand. An envelop with a familiar looking seal on it "Is that… The Smash Invitation?!" He cried

"Yep, courtesy of the faithful servant of Master and Crazy Hands themselves." Phosphora explained "Which means…"

She leaned forward, and used her second foot to get off the ground and use Pit's bow swords as a makeshift springboard. Once in the air; a large orb of lightning formed in Phosphora's hand, and aimed it towards Pit.

"I'm one of you guys now."

She fired orb of electricity at Pit causing the angel to summon his reflect orbitars. He watched with wide eyes as the attack bounced off his orbs and into a pillar of his Goddess' palace.

"Oh man, not the sanctuary!" He cried "Lady Palutena's gonna kill me."

Phosphora appeared behind Pit "I'd be more concerned about your situation right now, if I were you."

Pit couldn't react in time as Phosphora grabbed him by the wings and threw him over her shoulder. Dark staggered to his feet before shaking it off and rushed at the momentarily distracted lightning user. Phosphora noticed from the corner of her eye, Dark charging at her. She did a somersault like jump into the air before bringing her leg up, then down onto Dark's bows, causing them to clash. Pit, recovered from his toss, summoned his Upperdash Arm weapon and dashed towards the blonde. The teen girl sighed

"Come on guys, you're making this too easy; it's becoming sad."

Phosphora flipped over Dark Pit's head, before kicking him straight into his twin. The two crashed into each other, letting out painful yelps. They didn't have time to breathe however as Phosphora shot bolts of electricity at the angel twins. Shoving his light counterpart roughly, Dark Pit rolled out of the way from the blasts and then fired arrows at the lightning warrior. Phosphora saw them dodged each one of them that came at her. She soon realized however, that the arrows were a distraction as Dark closed in on her and slammed his weapon into her gut, causing her to let out a slight gasp of pain. Dark let out a satisfied grin when he saw her facial expression. But that smirk soon turned to shock when Phosphora's face went from a pained look to a grin. When he saw her grab his weapon without batting an eyelash, it was then, he realized his mistake.

The weapon he hit her with was his Electroshock weapon.

"Electroshock? Really?" She grinned while having an 'are you kidding me?' look on her face "I mean hey, points for landing a hit on me. Deductions for hitting me with a move that literally has no effect on me."

She slammed the weapon, along with its user, into the ground. Then dragged him back up and kicked him in the gut, forcing him to let go of his weapon. Seeing her opponent land painfully on the ground, her grin turned into a smirk.

"Well, I think it's time we wrap this up."

She then teleported into thin air just as Pit was about to swipe at her with his bow. Appearing in the middle of the air; Phosphora concentrated her energy and created a giant black ball of condensed electricity. She raised it above her head with one hand.

"This is gonna hurt!" She called out " _ **Black Ball:**_ _**KINGDOM COME!**_ "

She threw the giant mass of electricity at the angels. The two boys, upon seeing the large attack, did one thing that no one ever expected them to do. They hugged each other and screamed like girls.

Watching the explosion with a barely contained glee. Phosphora leaned back in the air as if she lying in a chair.

"And THAT'S how you bring the thunder."

-X-

"Well it's seems she was a good choice after all."

Palutena watched the fight come to its conclusion via her reflection pool. She saw as Phosphora stretched her arms over head before letting it drop to her sides. She then suddenly looked up into the air behind her, as if she was being watched. Palutena narrowed and gave a smirk when she saw Phosphora stare straight at her. Amethyst locked into Emerald before the blonde warrior gave a victory sign.

Cheeky little girl.

"I told you she would make a great addition. She's always wanted to join Smash ever since she's heard of it. And has been preparing for it ever since."

The Goddess turned around and looked to see a dark blue portal appeared and stepping out of it was none other than Geo himself. Palutena smiled before bowing deeply to the young smash servant.

"Soo? What'd you think?"

"You were right master, skills and fighting style wise. She's going to make a fine addition to our family." Palutena said, then gave a lopsided smirk "She still has an attitude though."

Geo gave a huge grin before pulling out his check list. He scrolled down the names before pulling up to Phosphora's. With a satisfied grin, he checked the box next to her name.

Putting it away, he looked at the green haired Goddess "Thanks for helping me out with the invites. I really appreciate it."

Palutena giggled "Oh master, please." She leaned in and delicately lifted his chin up "You know I would ANYTHING for you."

Geo blushed profoundly at his Goddess' forward-ness. Before anything could escalate however, a loud bang like noise could be heard in another part of the castle. Geo jumped at the noise while Palutena stood straight up. A serious expression on her face. The two looked through the reflecting pool to see what it was, and was surprised to see it was actually a person.

Walking through a pair of busted doors was a mature woman who seemed to be in her late 20s and had brown eyes and dark brown hair that was pulled into two small buns save for a bang that was over her right eye. She was wearing a light blue qipao fighting rendered like dress with golden accents on it, dark mahogany brown pantyhose and white combat boots. For accessories she wore a pair of spike bracelets and her buns was dressed in the traditional Chinese ox horn style.

Palutena glared at the sudden intruder, while Geo on the other hand, was actually grinning.

"Oh so she actually went through huh?" He asked, more to himself as he started to walk off "I wonder if she brought her friend with her?"

Palutena was confused by her master's interest "Geo, who's this woman supposed to be?"

Geo stopped walking and looked back, his grin growing wider "A new challenger."

End

 **Finally a new chapter is out for the Smash Candidates. I'm SO sorry for those who were waiting patiently for the next chapter of this story. College has been a bitch, not to mention trying to figure out who to write next and who to look up. Which is a lot harder than I thought it would be.**

 **I'm going to say this right now. I didn't realize the backlash of this story until I saw the requests of all the characters you wanted for this story. And while I know a fair amount of them. There are some that I have no fucking clue about them. Now, this doesn't mean I'm not going to do the requests. I'm a man of my word, and I'll get to them. It's just some will take a while to do as opposed to others. So please bear with me until then.**

 **Now that my personal unfair bitching is done. Onto the chapter itself; honestly, you guys have now idea how happy I was writing this chapter for Phosphora. I'm a big fan of her and I really wanted her to be included in Smash. No offense to Dark Pit, but I rather preferred someone who had a completely different fighting style from the Kid Icarus cast. As opposed to someone who's pretty much, more or less, Pit's clone. But hey, he was a bigger fan favorite and Sakurai had to appease the fans.**

 **So yeah, another fighter on the list. Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and the preview for the next one. Which I have a feeling is gonna be a good one.**

 _ **?: Oh, you have no idea four eyes!**_

 **Huh?!** _ ***Looks around and sees nothing***_ **Okaaay, I think it's time I wrap this up. As usual I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, then please be kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/or Review along with a request on who you want me to write in a future chapter. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time ^_^**_


End file.
